fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 28
6:06:12 PM The Sea: So! When last we met, you found some halflings who had found a wrecked merchant ship from the Dragon Isles, which was laden with someone's hoard. They weren't too bright, and definitely thought they were more clever than they were --they were using Kite's mom's cart to smuggle the treasure out to launder it, or something. 6:06:21 PM The Sea: Even they weren't sure. 6:08:51 PM The Sea: Some investigation was done by the guard -- the ship belongs to a merchant named Galis. It was clear why the ship crashed -- most of the crew was missing, and the few remaining were dead and pulled apart. 6:09:20 PM Ander: ((...oh shit guys, Dracula's arrived)) 6:10:35 PM Kite: ((If you see a big black dog around, shoot it. And dump any boxes of dirt you find into the sea.)) 6:12:13 PM The Sea: So a few days go by. The farm hands are taken into custody, and the treasure is gathered. The guard gather up what they had already distributed. They had apparently just started. 6:15:29 PM Ander: ((Walter White these guys were not)) 6:16:26 PM Kite: ((Indeeeed.)) 6:16:42 PM Ander: ((Are we still gonna meet with the dragon, or are we gonna let actual diplomats handle that? :) )) 6:18:01 PM The Sea: Like I said, a few days go by, and Irwin tells you that Canto left a message for you -- he wants to meet with you. At the palace. 6:19:01 PM *** Kite gets a Look on her face. *** 6:19:47 PM *** Ander hasn't left his room. *** 6:19:47 PM The Sea: ((What level are you guys?)) 6:19:53 PM Ander: ((4)) 6:20:03 PM Ander: ((You let us go up to 4 after last session)) 6:20:15 PM The Sea: ((Just checking!)) 6:20:46 PM *** Daneel is at the bar with a chunk cut out of his hat focusing on the hat and mumbling. *** 6:20:52 PM Ander: ((Here's when he starts throwing beholders at us. 'You guys can handle it now'. :) )) 6:22:51 PM Ander: ((We were just told this morning to go to the palace now? Or we were told to come the day before?)) 6:23:14 PM The Sea: ((This morning. It's a few days after.)) 6:23:35 PM Kite: ((Crud, I never levelled. Well hopefully I won't die.)) 6:24:17 PM The Sea: ((You should do that.)) 6:24:32 PM Ander: ((Do you need a minute to level?)) 6:24:52 PM Kite: ((I would need more than a minute, let's just keep going.)) 6:24:56 PM The Sea: ((It's an easy level for her.)) 6:25:13 PM | Edited 6:25:19 PM Ander: ((Yeah, just an ability score improvement.)) 6:25:52 PM Ander: ((But I can keep going)) 6:27:10 PM *** Ander eventually comes down, much later than usual. He is wearing a dark blue, fairly modest dress and black leggings that end right at the ankle. He is bright red and looking at the ground as he comes in. *** 6:30:15 PM Kite: … is something wrong? 6:31:30 PM Ander: "...it's been really busy lately, and I haven't gotten to laundry in a while. This was in with the other clothes Varia gave me and I was kind of hoping to never have to use it." 6:31:51 PM Ander: "But it's either this or sweat stained robes so...great." 6:32:02 PM Kite: ... they're nice robes. The color is cheerful. 6:32:35 PM Ander: "............" 6:33:27 PM Kite: ... I like blue? 6:33:33 PM *** Daneel suddenly shouts in excitement, he has managed to cast mending on the hat. *** 6:34:23 PM The Sea: (Hakan, you're fired) 6:34:23 PM Ander: (to Daneel) "...what's with you?" 6:35:42 PM *** Daneel lifts his hat up cuts it and then casts mending on it. *** 6:35:53 PM Daneel: I finally figured out how to make it work 6:36:16 PM Ander: ((...does Daneel need to roll for wild magic on both of those? :) )) 6:36:22 PM Daneel: ((Sorry Hakan)) 6:36:33 PM Daneel: ((Cantrip so no)) 6:36:48 PM Ander: ((Ah, ok)) 6:36:56 PM Ander: "...oh...neat. Good for your hat." 6:37:11 PM Daneel: (( I wish)) 6:37:24 PM Kite: Convenient. 6:37:32 PM The Sea: ((brb, continue talking amongst yourselves.)) 6:37:56 PM Kite: I am bringing Murr. 6:38:02 PM Ander: "...is it especially hard to do that? I thought all magic-y folks knew it." 6:38:10 PM Ander: "Bringing Murr where?" 6:38:26 PM Ander: ((Ander was dealing with wardrobe when the message came)) 6:38:35 PM Daneel: We have been summoned to the palace 6:38:42 PM Kite: Yes. 6:38:57 PM Daneel: And I am not most magic-y folks ander. 6:38:57 PM Ander: "Oh. ...also neat?" 6:39:05 PM *** Kite makes that face again. *** 6:39:50 PM Ander: "I don't think she's gonna name you her heir, Kite. I don't think you're good enough friends yet." 6:40:37 PM Ander: "This is probably us getting a mission. Which is kind of our job." 6:42:21 PM Kite: I do not like the palace. 6:42:41 PM Daneel: why not? 6:43:29 PM Kite: It is uncomfortable to be reminded. 6:43:53 PM Daneel: I can respect that. 6:44:06 PM Ander: "Yeah, I get that too." 6:44:37 PM Ander: "I am sure they'll be fine with you bringing Murr, though." 6:45:14 PM Kite: Yes. … I feel calmer with Murr present. 6:45:26 PM Kite: ... admittedly often because I am preoccupied with keeping him out of trouble. 6:45:34 PM Ander: "...ok, can someone make a big deal out of the fact I'm wearing a dress? I have been mentally preparing for that for, like, the past hour, and now I just feel stupid." 6:45:58 PM Kite: ... why? It is a perfectly nice dress. 6:46:31 PM Ander: "...I honestly cannot tell if you're fucking with me or not." 6:48:51 PM Kite: The color is very cheerful and the cut suits? ... I am not exceedingly proficient in fashion, but I am not sure why a big deal was expected? 6:50:20 PM Ander: "...wait...you called them robes before. ...do you think I am always wearing a dress?" 6:51:18 PM Kite: I feel the distinction is largely irrelevant. 6:53:53 PM Daneel: One of the worst parts of being a wizard. Part of why I stick to a suit. 6:54:05 PM Ander: "It is so not! My robes are dignified and...and symbolizes my connection to my temple. A dress is just...girly." 6:54:53 PM Kite: ... I do not feel particularly girly, either in a dress or outside one. 6:55:16 PM Ander: "...well...right now...I do. And it's...freaky." 6:55:41 PM Ander: "And this was the best option. One of them had flowers on it." 6:56:08 PM Daneel: Maybe you will do your laundry more often? 6:56:42 PM Ander: "...and that's roughly what I was look for, so thanks." 6:57:05 PM Kite: I like flowers. 6:58:25 PM Ander: "I...that's...I mean....you...it...." 6:58:49 PM Kite: ... so do Barrad and Cedric. 7:00:09 PM Kite: Cedric in particular is quite knowledgeable on the subject of herbology and wild plants. 7:01:43 PM Ander: "That's not...the same...thing. ...it's...I mean doing stuff with...it's not like...GRAH!" 7:02:27 PM Daneel: calm down Ander, have some breakfast at least before you have a mental breakdown. 7:02:40 PM Kite: I am not sure I understand the objection. 7:03:14 PM *** Kite does have clothes with embroidered flowers, but they're usually pretty abstract and silhouetted. *** 7:04:01 PM Ander: "...it's just really not what I'm used to, Kite. And I feel really uncomfortable." 7:04:56 PM Kite: Ah. In that case, perhaps we ought to stop at a store before we go to the palace. 7:06:23 PM Ander: "No. If I do that the dress wins." 7:07:15 PM Daneel: I can clean one of your other outfits if you are really uncomfortable. 7:07:17 PM Kite: ... I do not believe the dress was competing. 7:07:35 PM Daneel: I only burn my clothes half the time when trying it. 7:08:40 PM Ander: "......yeah, no thanks. I am just gonna let them dry out the old fashioned way. Besides, if even you guys don't think it's weird, the Empress and her folks won't so...who cares?" 7:08:58 PM Ander: "I am tough. I can tough through this. I just wanted some acknowledgement that it was weird." 7:09:35 PM Kite: It is unusual for you specifically? 7:09:46 PM Ander: "Yes." 7:09:58 PM Kite: Otherwise, however... not. 7:10:48 PM Ander: "...where I am from, a guy in a dress and almost anyone in this dress would be weird. But if that's not true here...sure." 7:11:32 PM Kite: I wear dresses most days. 7:11:44 PM Ander: "You're a girl most days." 7:11:57 PM Kite: Woman. Yes. 7:12:19 PM Ander: "Yeah, woman. But you don't wear one when you're a guy." 7:12:49 PM Kite: No. They are not available in the correct size and cut. I do have robes, however. 7:15:10 PM Ander: "Those are not--! ...robes aren't this clingy up top." 7:15:36 PM Kite: My dresses are not either. 7:16:32 PM Ander: "...I want breakfast. Anyone else want breakfast? Irwin, a breakfast, please!" 7:16:51 PM Kite: Yes. 7:17:00 PM Ander: ((I know Canto's not here, so I'll just collect some breakfasts.)) 7:18:19 PM *** Ander sits to eat and his legs are apart and tent the skirt. *** 7:19:39 PM *** Kite doesn't comment. *** 7:25:17 PM Ander: "...so, Daneel...you can fix hats now. We could start a side business out of this, probably." 7:26:50 PM Daneel: As proven by Hakan it isn't uncommon, and me and side businesses don't tend to do so well. 7:27:25 PM Ander: "...oh?" 7:27:50 PM Kite: That is unfortunate. 7:28:40 PM Daneel: It is what it is, there are always... incidents involved. 7:30:03 PM Ander: "...with these bizarre chaotic spurts we still haven't seen?" 7:30:31 PM Daneel: They happen trust me. 7:31:39 PM Ander: "...fair enough." 7:33:35 PM Daneel: But yeah side businesses lead to trouble for me at least. 7:39:36 PM Kite: I have never tried one. 7:39:57 PM Ander: "I think you'd like running a business. You enjoy meeting people, and stuff." 7:40:15 PM Kite: I am not very good at selling. 7:40:28 PM Ander: "...I can see that too." 7:43:55 PM Daneel: Talking and selling is important, also knowing when to leave for a new market is very important. 7:44:16 PM Kite: My mother has sold fruit in this city for most of my life. 7:45:20 PM Daneel: ...Some people are better at the staying in the same area than others. 7:45:53 PM Ander: "...you don't go town to town selling band supplies to schools, right?" 7:47:07 PM Daneel: ...I generally sold what i thought the town needed. 7:47:46 PM Ander: "...oddly evasive." 7:48:20 PM Daneel: True nonetheless. 7:51:32 PM Kite: I hope you did not cheat anyone. 7:51:46 PM Ander: "Kind of my thought, too." 7:52:35 PM Daneel: I did not. 7:53:20 PM *** Ander shoots Daneel a look, but says nothing. *** 7:55:04 PM *** Kite flunks her insight! *** 7:55:05 PM Kite: Good. 7:56:18 PM Ander: "...ok, not backing off that this...thing is weird, cause it still feels super weird...but it is breezy. That's kind of nice." 7:57:32 PM Kite: That is the benefit of loose robes as well. 7:57:54 PM *** Ander nods *** 7:58:27 PM Ander: "...I really hope the empress wants us to fight someone. I could really go for fighting someone." 7:58:56 PM Daneel: If someone else could be a pincushion this time that would be nice. 7:59:59 PM Kite: Indeed. 8:17:48 PM The Sea: So! 8:17:59 PM The Sea: You guys go to the palace. 8:18:21 PM Ander: ((Yes)) 8:18:22 PM *** Kite does! *** 8:19:25 PM *** Daneel goes as well. *** 8:22:38 PM The Sea: So, you show up, and give your names, and you're ushered into a finely appointed room. Canto is there! 8:23:09 PM *** Kite nods to him, looking very uncomfortable. *** 8:23:26 PM The Sea: So is the Empress, who is wearing what seems to be some kind of light, mostly ceremonial armor, and is chatting with Canto. 8:24:09 PM *** Ander bows to the Empress. "Your highness." *** 8:24:25 PM *** Ander also nods to Canto. "Canto. How's it going?" *** 8:24:28 PM *** Kite also bows. *** 8:25:05 PM *** Daneel seeing everyone else bowing bows as well. *** 8:29:35 PM Ander: "...that armor looks...fancy." 8:31:06 PM The Sea: The Empress smiles and nods. "It's all right. This is an informal meeting. It's about the hoard you found." 8:31:43 PM Ander: "...oh?" 8:32:01 PM *** Kite shifts awkwardly. *** 8:32:37 PM The Sea: Canto: We have found out who the treasure belonged to, and where it orginated, but we don't know what it was meant for. 8:32:58 PM Ander: "...meant for?" 8:32:59 PM Kite: Does that matter? 8:33:20 PM Daneel: Why not ask the person it belongs to? 8:35:07 PM The Sea: Canto: It possibly matters. Fact is that this Galis was moving money in Imperial territory. Such transactions are usually cleared with Imperial authority. 8:35:37 PM The Sea: Canto: There's also a lot of questions. Who or what caused the boat to crash? Why didn't they take the money? 8:35:54 PM Kite: it was not a storm? 8:35:59 PM Ander: "Why didn't they clear it?" 8:37:05 PM The Sea: CAnto: We've tried to get contact with Galis, but he's proving hard to get a hold of. A cynical person -me - would say he's hiding behind bureaucratic nonsense to cover something up. 8:37:35 PM Kite: Was there anything unusual in the treasure? 8:37:38 PM The Sea: Canto: And storms don't tear a crew limb from limb. 8:38:24 PM The Sea: Canto: Lots of money. Some magical items, but nothing incredibly noteworthy. If something was missing, we don't know -- there was no manifest that we could find. 8:38:47 PM The Sea: Canto: The only reason we know it even belonged to Galis is because it was his ship. 8:39:44 PM The Sea: Canto: The only reply we've gotten is a highly diplomatic 'thank you for recovering my goods, I look forward to receiving them back at your earliest convenience.' 8:40:22 PM Kite: Who is this Galis? 8:40:33 PM Ander: "Sounds like someone important." 8:40:39 PM Daneel: Someone who has way too much money. 8:41:04 PM Kite: Perhaps a dragon. 8:41:21 PM The Sea: The Empress speaks. "A very wealthy and influential merchant in the Dragon Isles. And yes, he's almost certainly a dragon." 8:42:57 PM The Sea: Empress: I contacted a friend of mine who sits on the ruling Council of the Isles. Galis is very influential, and it is widely believed that he will take a place on the Council before long. 8:43:41 PM The Sea: Empress: My friend definitely does not want this to happen, and very much distrusts Galis. 8:44:23 PM Ander: "...do you think this was a power grab of some kind?" 8:45:13 PM Kite: Perhaps it was intended as a bribe? 8:45:58 PM Daneel: Who would Galis be bribing around here? 8:47:29 PM The Sea: Canto: Not a clue. But that's what you'll be looking into. 8:47:51 PM Daneel: You have any leads to start us off? 8:48:17 PM The Sea: Canto: You're going to be shoving off to the Dragon Isles in a couple days. Officially, you'll be acting as escorts to bring the hoard back to Galis. 8:48:50 PM The Sea: Empress: My friend would be very grateful for any dirt you can dig up on Galis. 8:49:55 PM Kite: We have to go to the Dragon Isles? 8:50:42 PM The Sea: Canto: That's the idea. MEanwhile we'll be continuing the investigation here. 8:51:10 PM Ander: "I should ask Anya some tourist advice. Find all the best restaurants and stuff." 8:51:32 PM Kite: I will bring my cat. 8:52:09 PM The Sea: Canto: Also not going to make anyone go, either. 8:53:23 PM Ander: "I'm fine with it. Not like I'm doing much here with the arena fights still closed." 8:53:59 PM Kite: Perhaps Answorn would accompany me. 8:55:31 PM The Sea: Canto: We're also sending you via airship, if you have a problem with that. I'll leave it up to you all to make your arrangements. This is a paying gig, by the way. 300 gold now, and another 700 when you return. 8:55:57 PM The Sea: Empress: My friend on the Council insisted. 8:55:58 PM Ander: "EACH?!?" 8:56:05 PM Daneel: And are we all the guard for that whole hoard? 8:56:25 PM The Sea: Canto: Yes. 8:56:39 PM Kite: Perhaps we should hire more. 8:57:16 PM The Sea: Canto: It's mostly for show more than anything else. 8:57:36 PM The Sea: Canto: You're escorts, not guards. 8:57:39 PM Daneel: It was already attacked once. 8:58:52 PM | Edited 8:58:58 PM Ander: "By something that tore everyone to shreds." 8:59:22 PM Kite: My mother would be extremely upset if I were torn to shreds. 8:59:54 PM The Sea: Empress: I will assign some guards if you'd like. 9:00:21 PM The Sea: Empress: They will have to stay aboard the ship when you disembark to the Isles, though. 9:00:46 PM The Sea: Canto: I really don't think it'll be an issue, but whatever makes you feel safer. 9:01:38 PM Ander: "I mean...I'm sure we could take on an attack if we had too." 9:02:00 PM Kite: From another dragon? 9:02:13 PM Ander: "MAYBE!" 9:02:27 PM The Sea: Canto: A dragon would have taken the hoard and made it exceedingly clear who had done it. 9:02:38 PM Kite: Clearer than tearing people apart? 9:03:40 PM The Sea: Canto: Lots of creatures tear things apart, that doesn't mean it's a dragon. 9:04:08 PM Kite: True. 9:05:26 PM The Sea: Canto: You're travelling on a large ship that will be transporting many goods to the Isles. Probably multiple hoards. The airship itself has its own security forces. 9:06:18 PM Ander: "Makes a certain amount of sense. Also, whatever attacked a ship ship won't necessarily be able to attack one in the air." 9:08:47 PM Kite: True. 9:09:07 PM Ander: "...and if it does, this way I get a good fight out of it. It's a win-win." 9:10:06 PM *** Kite nods. *** 9:10:11 PM Kite: Is there anything else we should know? 9:11:56 PM The Sea: Canto: That's all for now. You'll be leaving tomorrow evening, so make whatever preparations you need to. 9:12:28 PM Kite: I must tell my mother. And Kysthic. And my lovers. 9:12:47 PM Ander: "So glad I did laundry today. I should check in with Anya, let her know." 9:12:55 PM The Sea: He gives each of you a coin person! "Three hundred a piece." 9:13:30 PM Ander: "...Song's Grace." 9:14:28 PM Kite: That seems excessive. 9:14:45 PM Ander: "I don't even know what I'm gonna do with all this gold." 9:15:19 PM Daneel: I doubt the dragon isles are cheap. 9:15:19 PM The Sea: Empress: Iskandar insisted on seeing you paid. 9:15:27 PM The Sea: Empress: They are not. 9:15:44 PM Ander: "Who's Iskandar?" 9:15:55 PM Kite: Perhaps other goods are more valuable there. 9:16:56 PM The Sea: Empress: My friend on the council. 9:18:26 PM Ander: "...well, your friend is either really generous or really needs better people to handle his money." 9:19:16 PM Daneel: Or the job is a lot more dangerous than it already sounds. 9:19:29 PM The Sea: Empress: … he's a dragon. He's pretty rich, and is willing to pay for good help. 9:20:24 PM Ander: "I think we can assume that's all there is this time, Daneel." 9:23:35 PM Ander: "...so...we should...get ready, I guess." 9:24:14 PM The Sea: Canto nods. "I'll be back by the bar later tonight." 9:24:47 PM *** Ander nods. "Alright. Uh...thanks Empress. This was really...this is a lot." *** 9:25:03 PM Kite: A lot. 9:27:39 PM *** Ander bows again. *** 9:28:27 PM *** Kite does too, and heads out! *** 9:28:37 PM *** Daneel heads out as well. *** 9:29:22 PM The Sea: You're 300 gold richer! Do you feel the city now? 9:29:40 PM Kite: I want to buy a sword. 9:30:20 PM Ander: "That's the kind of shopping I can get behind! Let's do that!" 9:36:44 PM The Sea: Kite buys a sword. Does anyone else buy anything major? 9:37:35 PM *** Kite buys travel stuff! *** 9:38:00 PM Ander: ((I maybe buy some more robes. Robes are good, and totally not dresses. :) )) 9:38:09 PM Ander: ((Otherwise...I am not want for much.)) 9:40:04 PM *** Kite does go see her mum, and Kysthic and both her men. *** 9:40:58 PM The Sea: That evening, Canto comes into the bar! 9:41:32 PM Ander: "...is there something more about this mission we need to know?" 9:41:44 PM *** Kite waves at him. *** 9:46:15 PM The Sea: He comes in, and hands each of you a flat, polished stone. 9:46:40 PM *** Ander takes it and looks at it. *** 9:47:37 PM The Sea: Canto: These are Message Stones, for communication. 9:48:25 PM The Sea: ((Basically, each stone lets you cast the Message cantrip. And they can do Sending once a day.)) 9:48:44 PM Ander: "You have the other end?" 9:49:01 PM Kite: That is extremely useful. 9:49:26 PM The Sea: Canto: … the other end? No, I trust you to use them however you want. You can use them to contact me. But they're more useful to contact either other. 9:49:53 PM Ander: "Oh. Cool." 9:51:13 PM *** Ander goes to put it in a pocket, realizes her dress has no pockets and...grumbles a bit. *** 9:51:50 PM *** Kite puts hers in a pocket. Her dresses have pockets! *** 9:52:09 PM *** Ander glares at Kite. *** 9:52:30 PM The Sea: Canto: It''ll be a few days on the airship. Once you arrive in the Isles, Iskandar will probably try and get in touch with you. 9:54:05 PM Ander: "Do you know how?" 9:54:25 PM The Sea: Canto: No? We never got along that well. 9:54:43 PM Ander: "...really? Why?" 9:55:00 PM The Sea: Canto: …. personality clashes. 9:55:13 PM Kite: ... with a dragon? 9:55:14 PM The Sea: Canto: You'll see. 9:55:27 PM Ander: "...ok." 9:55:48 PM The Sea: Canto: anyway, he'll probably send a representative. 9:56:30 PM Daneel: Do you know anyone else in the dragon isles it might be helpful to seek out? 9:57:52 PM The Sea: Canto: Well, I know Scribe's there. 9:58:03 PM The Sea: Canto: Not sure where, though. 9:58:17 PM | Edited 10:00:21 PM Kite: I would like to meet Scribe again. 9:58:22 PM Ander: "He is!" 9:58:30 PM The Sea: ((You've met him, I thought?)) 9:58:40 PM Ander: ((Yeah, he was at this inn once)) 9:58:49 PM Ander: ((It was right after the first Varia job)) 10:00:08 PM Kite: ((Oh, that's right.)) 10:00:46 PM Ander: "I've been trying to get in touch with him for a while. It'll be good to seek him out while we're there." 10:01:27 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:05:57 PM The Sea: one last thing! 10:06:24 PM The Sea: Anya comes in later that evening, looking for Ander. 10:06:36 PM Ander: "...Anya? Uh...hi?" 10:08:25 PM Ander: "...did...did I miss a training session today? I'm sorry, it's been...kinda crazy." 10:09:17 PM *** Kite looks at her interestedly. *** 10:10:58 PM The Sea: Anya: It is okay, my feelings are not easily hurt. 10:11:08 PM The Sea: Anya: What is going on? 10:12:12 PM Ander: "Uh...I was actually gonna come see you, tomorrow. We found this ship with a hoard on it belonging to a dragon named Galis." 10:12:23 PM Ander: "The Empress has tasked us with bringing it back." 10:12:36 PM The Sea: Anya: Galis? 10:12:43 PM Ander: "...yeah...you know him?" 10:13:59 PM The Sea: Anya: By reputation. Very rich. Very large hoard. Very.... power hungry? They say he seeks a place in the Mercantile Council. 10:14:56 PM The Sea: Anya: They also say not very nice things about him. 10:15:09 PM Ander: "Yeah, we got some warnings from the Empress, too." 10:15:23 PM Kite: Such as? 10:16:31 PM The Sea: Anya: That he is a disturbingly devout worshipper of the Elder Sister, for one. It is not uncommon for some dragons to give lip service, or some reverence to one or both of the Siblings, but actual worship is rare. 10:16:54 PM Ander: "Elder Sister?" 10:17:23 PM Kite: Tiamat. 10:17:30 PM Ander: "Oh!" 10:17:42 PM Ander: "...oh...oh that's creepy." 10:19:42 PM The Sea: Anya: It could just be a rumor. But he has always seemed the type to do what he had to for power. 10:21:53 PM Ander: "...not sure we're supposed to mention this, but we're kind of going in undercover to get dirt on him for this other dude named Iskandar." 10:22:01 PM Ander: "So...maybe we'll find out." 10:24:25 PM The Sea: Anya: Iskandar is a member of the Mercantile Council. The newest one, I believe? His appointment was relatively recent. 10:24:41 PM Kite: He must be young, then. 10:25:09 PM The Sea: Anya: As far as we go, yes. 10:25:38 PM Ander: "...is there anything else we should look out for? We're coming in with a lot of gold and not much we know." 10:27:17 PM The Sea: Anya: Everything? Things are expensive there, though outsiders are not shunned. Power, skill, and knowledge is respected. As is cunning and cleverness. 10:28:08 PM Kite: That is true in most locations. 10:28:50 PM Ander: "...expensive huh? That's probably why we got paid so much." 10:29:23 PM The Sea: Anya: It will help. 10:30:47 PM The Sea: Anya: … just remember some basic etiquette and you'll be fine. It is rude to ask a polymorphed dragon what color their scales are, or to judge them based on the color of their scales. In the old days we were ruled by our natures, perhaps, but it is a long time past. 10:31:22 PM Ander: "...there's judgment to scale color?" 10:35:15 PM The Sea: Anya: Oh yes. 10:36:11 PM The Sea: Anya: Assuming a Red to be a chaotic monster, a Green to be a conniving liar, a Gold to be a sanctimonious do-gooder. 10:36:34 PM Ander: "...I see." 10:36:57 PM Ander: "Well, I promise not to judge anyone by their scale color, assuming they don't mind that I don't have scales." 10:37:05 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:37:07 PM Kite: Agreed. 10:40:01 PM The Sea: Anya: Thenyou should be fine. It is a mercantile society. Most things are bought and sold, except for people -- we did away with slavery a century ago. Not good business in the end and rather alienating. 10:40:31 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:40:44 PM Kite: How do they feel about shapeshifters? 10:41:58 PM The Sea: Anya: Most dragons spend a lot of time in a form other than the one they were hatched in. 10:42:54 PM Ander: "Heh...yeah." 10:43:28 PM Kite: Good. 10:43:53 PM Ander: "Thanks for coming, Anya. I promise, when I get back, I'll get right back to training." 10:44:35 PM | Edited 10:44:44 PM The Sea: Anya: We will train tonight, and I will have an exercise regimen for you. 10:45:20 PM *** Ander nods. "Right...uh...let me just go change. I think my gi's dry now." *** 10:45:58 PM *** Kite nods. *** 10:46:14 PM Kite: ... I have... things to do. 10:46:32 PM Ander: "...weirdly put, but ok." 10:46:38 PM Ander: "I'll see you later. 10:46:54 PM The Sea: Okay, now we'll stop. :)